


Of Crowns And Chains

by rainepaige08



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Agent Kim Jongin, Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Eventual Smut, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Minor Violence, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Prince Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainepaige08/pseuds/rainepaige08
Summary: Kai, an agent trapped to his job since he was a young boy, is given his last assignment in exchange for freedom.Just one mission: To assassinate the Crown Prince.But what he didn't expect to find out is that the man he is supposed to kill is the same man who he married and disappeared suddenly.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 19
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance at freedom. However, freedom always has a cost.

* * *

_"Will you leave me as well?"_

_"No, Jongin. Never."_

* * *

Kai woke up from the sound of his phone ringing. He sat slowly on his bunk bed as he remembered the fragments of his dream. No, not a dream. A nightmare.

Because dreams should end happily; but his just brings back the pain that he have been trying to bury.

The phone rang again and Kai reached out to answer it.

**"What do you need Taemin?"**

**"New Chief needs you at the headquarters. Seems that you have a new assignment."**

**"Okay. Thanks."**

He ended the call and washed up quickly before heading towards the camp's base. His eyes drifted off to the new agents that are coming back to the bases after what seemed like a fun night out. He smiled bitterly and thought how nice it would have been to have freedom.

Unlike the other agents, Kai is not allowed to go outside the camp's premises without getting approval from their chief. One step outside the boundary lines and his head would hit the ground.

But he can't really be mad at their chief for treating him like a mad dog on leash. Kai should have the rules tattooed on his brain since he was a child, but he decided to break it on that one fateful night.

**"What's my next mission, Chief?"**

Kai said as he stood firmly in front of their new chief, Agent Baekhyun.

**"What's with the formalities, Kai? It's just me."**

Baekhyun gave Kai that sweet smile of his, a smile combined with a playful smirk that is one of the agent's hidden aces when he is on a mission. He have worked with Baekhyun in the past so he knew how dangerous the man is on field.

So it didn't came in as a surprise to him when it was announced that his childhood friend and colleague is appointed as the new chief.

The youngest chief on all the bases.

**"One of the rules, Baekhyun. You know how the higher ups have their eyes at me. One wrong move and they'll cut me off."**

Baekhyun nodded as he knew what Kai meant with those words.

**"Now now, it's pointless to dwell on negativity. Here, your last mission before you're free to go."**

**"What?"**

Kai looked confusedly at his childhood friend and boss. _How…It's impossible…_

**"Let's just say…I encashed a _few_ favours from people in high positions. Also, it seems that my charms also works on them."**

Baekhyun grinned as he wait for Kai to take the files from his hand.

Kai held tightly at the file that would be his access to freedom. His heart is pounding fast as he's still in denial that this is really happening.

**"Baekhyun…You don't have to do this…"**

**"But I do. You're working for the agency since you're 12. You deserve to live according to what you want."** Baekhyun said while smiling at him. But the agent's eyes have a tinge of sadness beneath them.

**"Thank you."**

**"Thank me once you've finished the mission. It came from _them_ so it must be really dangerous."**

**"I'll do my best."** Kai said as he stared at the black folder on his trembling hands.

**"Say hi to Chanyeol for me."**

Baekhyun's expression turned flustered for a split second before returning back to normal. However, the agent's flushed cheeks are giving him away.

**"There's...He's..."** Baekhyun coughed before adding **"Sure. I'll tell Chief Park once I see him again."**

Kai said his thanks again then bowed to Baekhyun before eagerly leaving the man's office. He turned to the exit but stopped at his tracks when he saw Taemin standing a few steps away from him.

**"Would you really leave this place?"** the man asked him in a low voice that a normal person wouldn't be able to hear.

 **"You know the answer to that already. Why bother asking?"** Kai said as he continue to walk towards the exit.

 **"Why go all these lengths just to find him? Is he really worth all these trouble?"** Taemin followed and walked beside him. Kai stopped to look at his best friend and saw the man's pissed expression laced with hurt.

**"Yes…I need to know the answer from him directly. And I can't find him if I'm trapped on this work."** Kai held the man by his shoulders and added.

**"Nothing…and no one can stop me Taemin…I'm sorry."**

Kai walked faster towards his room and locked the door behind him. He opened the files on his bed and let out a steady breath before starting.

He needs to finish this mission.

He would find him soon and get the answer he needs.

After then he would finally be free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fateful encounter.

The country is known for it's culture and music.

This is what Kai have learned as he read a tourist magazine while blending in with the crowd.

It is written also on the magazine how the people respected and feared the royal family.

The royal family Do.

The king who is known to be strict and old fashioned.

A queen who is loved by her people.

And a prince who seems to be a palace's secret as people doesn't have any idea who he is and what he looks like.

The last one made his mission harder than he have expected as his target is the country's crown prince.

Kai has been staying on the capital for a week, but he still doesn't have a clue on the prince.

No name, no pictures.

It's as if the palace tried to bury the man's identity.

**"The prince rarely goes outside. There are rumours that he is allergic to sunlight."**

**"A lot of castle staffs are saying that the prince is really handsome but he is really quiet and likes to be with himself."**

These were mostly what the people are telling him. He tried to ask around without looking suspicious, but nothing seems to be of help.

He also tried to roam around the city to look for any clues when suddenly a familiar figure passed the corner of his eye.

Kai looked at the direction where the man is headed and saw the short black hair and small body frame that could only belong to him. He walked faster and tried to move people that are blocking his way, but the streets are too busy with the festival preparations.

As his eyes focused on the back of the man head, his mind keeps on repeating the same words:

_No. It can't be him. It's impossible._

The man took a turn towards an alley and Kai followed him. But as soon as he took a turn, the man suddenly disappeared.

**"Wow…Am I hallucinating now?"**

Kai said to himself as he walked back to the transient house. A part of him still wonders if it's really just his imagination tricking him, or was it the same person who left him years ago.

The weird thing is, he hopes it was the latter.

* * *

**"Your Highness! Why are you outside?!"** Junmyeon said to him after his advisor pulled him from the alleyway.

Kyungsoo knew that the man have been looking for him for a while now based from Junmyeon's shortness of breath, making him feel sorry for what he did.

**"I just wanted to see the city preparations. I'm about to go back already. You don't have to follow me."** Kyungsoo said in a low voice as they passed a few people.

He pulled up the hood of his coat and lowered his head as they walked faster towards the palace's secret passageway.

**"Then you should stop tricking the guards, your highness."** the advisor said as he turned on the lights to illuminate their path.

Kyungsoo can't help but chuckle at what the older man said, **"It's not my fault that they find me charming, Jun."**

A simple pout and a few gentle touch was all it took for the guards to believe that he wanted them to get something from the kitchen.

And that he won't be going anywhere.

**"But really, Jun. Please tell my cousin to train them more. They are too...soft hearted."**

**"Sehun...I-I mean the Captain placed you with the best guards among the ranks. But I'll deliver him your suggestion."**

Kyungsoo looked at his advisor and long time friend and smiled. It's unusual for Junmyeon to be flustered as the man is know for being clear-headed.

**"Is there something that you and Sehun are not telling me?"** Kyungsoo tilted his head and waited at the entrance of his chamber.

**"N-Nothing, your highness."**

Junmyeon's stuttering and his flushed cheeks are enough to confirm the rumours being whispered by the court ladies.

**"If you say so, then. Goodnight, Jun."** Kyungsoo opened the door to his room but the advisor reminded him again before letting him go.

**"Please don't escape from the guards again. I don't want for us to come to a point where I'll ask the Captain to guard you personally, Kyungsoo."**

Kyungsoo let out a defeated sigh as he said, **"Please don't do that. You know we'll just kill ourselves on the process. I promise I won't try to escape again."**

He stepped inside and halfway closed the door before adding,

**"Also, I don't want Sehun to have to choose between us who he will save.**

**Because you know exactly who he'll pick...and I don't want him to make that decision."**

Junmyeon nodded gravely before Kyungsoo closed the door to his chamber.

Sehun is a man of his words. Kyungsoo knew how serious his cousin is about his duty, which he fears would also be the man's downfall someday.

Duty.

The same thing that keeps him shackled on this palace. It's also the same reason why he left the only thing that made him happy.

Kyungsoo opened the box next to his bed and took out the only thing left from that part of his life.

He looked at the silver band that the man gave to him as they looked at each other and exchanged their vows.

**"It was nice to see you again. I wonder what brought you here, my husband."**

Kyungsoo whispered while staring at the details on the silver band that signifies their promise.

He decided to keep what he saw earlier from Junmyeon as he knew the palace would stop at nothing to hunt the agent.

**"Could you really end my life, Jongin?"**


	3. Chapter 3

Kyungsoo woke up with the sound of knocks from his door. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the window next to his bed. It was a foggy day and the clouds seems to be stopping the sun from spreading its light to the castle.

He sat up on his bed and opened the box on his bedside table. He took out the ring and smiled,

**"Good morning, husband. I wonder if you're doing okay where you're staying…"**

It have became a habit of his to talk every morning to the silver ring, as if hoping that his thoughts would reach him. A hope that is now fuelled after he saw him yesterday.

Kyungsoo's thoughts were brought back to the present as he heard another set of knocks, this time louder and have more force than the earlier. He put on the black silk robe hanging next to his bed as he sleeps only with his thin shorts. The touch of fabric on his skin made him shiver as he tied it in front while walking slowly towards the door.

**"Good morning, Your highness."** Kyungsoo was surprised to see his advisor personally waking him up. The man is standing next to the handmaiden who usually helps him dress for special occasions.

 **"What brings you here this early, Jun?"** Kyungsoo asked with his head tilted to the side. He usually sees Junmyeon after he's done dressing up and before the event so this may be urgent.

Kyungsoo stepped to the side to let the two enter. The young woman was quiet and tried to avoid them at all costs. Kyungsoo heard her voice once and it was pretty, but the servant is too shy around him. As his eyes drifted on the selection of clothes, Junmyeon started talking after closing the door behind him.

**"Just a few…instructions from the King."** Junmyeon started and Kyungsoo smirked at the man's hesitation.

 **"Let me guess. Come in late. Sit on the back. Wave once before leaving and walk out fast?"** Kyungsoo took out the dark purple pair of suit and returned it back to the rack to look at the others.

**"Yes. The usual. Sorry I don't really know why he does that."**

**"It's really simple, Junmyeon. He hates me. He just wants me back to secure the crown and have me marry that princess."** Kyungsoo took out the maroon coat. He thinks about it first but ended up returning it.

**"But the people would still need to get to know you, and see their future leader---wait are you really thinking of wearing black in a festival?!"**

Kyungsoo lifted the black suit with silver accessories in front and placed it in front of him as he turned to the advisor.

**"Well I do look good in black, right?"**

**"But it's a festival--"**

**"So?"** Kyungsoo smiled at the handmaiden, Maria, and added **"Could you prepare the bathtub, please? And I'll wear this."**

The woman nodded and bowed before taking the suit and hanging it on the other rack. The servant then went quickly to the bathroom to prepare Kyungsoo's bath.

**"Why do you hate colors?"**

**"It's not that I hate them, I just prefer it simple. What else do you have for me?"**

Kyungsoo and Junmyeon discussed a few things regarding the event, the name of new guests as well as the menu to be served while waiting for Maria to finish.

The servant went out and assisted Kyungsoo with his robe. The prince closed the door halfway and undressed himself before stepping in on the tub.

The warm water and the oils and scents that the servant added made Kyungsoo's mind clearer and calmer. He smiled at how the young lady always knew what he needed. Of all the servants he had, she's one of the few who he asked to stay by his side after he returned.

He took a bath in silence but as he is about to finish up, Junmyeon suddenly spoke.

**"Regarding your engagement…You can't delay it anymore, Kyungsoo. The King from the neighbouring country is already getting impatient."**

Kyungsoo sighed and stepped out of the tub. **"Yes, I know. I'll meet her soon."**

The prince took a towel from the rack and wrapped it on his waist. He then took another one and placed it on his head.

**"Maybe…It could work out? You and her?..."** Junmyeon added but he knew he is fooling himself as he said it.

Kyungsoo opened the door to the bathroom and smiled at his friend as he heard it.

**"You know why it won't work."**

**"But you know…maybe your feelings would develop eventually…I mean…"**

Kyungsoo stopped in front of Junmyeon and dropped the towel on his waist, leaving him naked in front of the advisor. The servant immediately took this cue to turn around to give them privacy.

**"Kyungsoo…"** Junmyeon whispers as he looked up at Kyungsoo's face, trying to ignore the nakedness in front of him.

Kyungsoo then caressed Junmyeon's cheek and said. **"You know that I like men. I mean…you did fucked me once in case you forgot. So the answer is no. I won't develop feelings for her. Or to anyone, really."**

It was during that time when they are both experimental. It happened once and they are each other's first. Junmyeon is still figuring out then what he liked, but considering that he is dating Sehun now, Kyungsoo thinks his friend already made a decision.

**"Of course I haven't forgotten it. But do you really need to be naked to say that?"** Junmyeon picked up the towel and wrapped it around Kyungsoo as the prince laughed loud.

**"Sorry I just need to see how you'll react to confirm something."**

The maid turned to them again and assisted Kyungsoo to dress up.

**"Confirm what?"**

**"That you're a bottom now."**

Junmyeon's cheeks turned a shade of red upon hearing it. The advisor took a glass of water on the table and drank from it.

**"We like to…experiment…"**

As Kyungsoo buttoned up his dress shirt, his eyebrows rose at the confession of his friend. **"Oh wow…I can't imagine my cousin being…"**

 **"Who says it's with your cousin?"** It was Junmyeon's turn to smirk.

**"Oh…poor Sehunnie then."**

Junmyeon didn't commented on Kyungsoo's last statement and after Maria is done with styling his hair, Kyungsoo turned to his friend and asked, **"Do I look presentable enough?"**

**"Who are you kidding? You're always perfect."**

Kyungsoo went to his bedside table and took the ring from the box and placed it on a chain. He wore it around it's neck and hid it underneath his clothes.

**"When you said you won't develop feelings for anyone…It was because of him, right?"** Junmyeon sadly asked him and Kyungsoo nodded.

**"It still hasn't changed, Jun. It's still him."**

They left Kyungsoo's chamber and walked on the palace halls while discussing the details of the event again. Everyone who saw them bows at the future king and Kyungsoo's expression remained blank in public.

**"It wouldn't hurt to smile…"** Junmyeon whispers.

**"Yes. But I don't want to."**

Because being outside in the public reminds him how he hates this place; this title. He just wants everything to end. The burden on his chest turns heavy each passing day, and he wants it to stop.

**"Your highness. I would need to speak to you in private."** He looked up and saw Sehun standing straight in front of him. The Captain made ladies of royal blood turn their heads as the man looked more like a prince with his fitted uniform that shows his lean and fit physique.

Another person that is stunned by the man's appearance is the man next to Kyungsoo.

**"Whatever you'll say to me would need to be heard by my advisor as well."** Kyungsoo said and Junmyeon finally snapped off of his daydream.

 **"Fine."** Sehun said through gritted teeth and nodded towards the nearest room. **"Let's talk someplace private."**

Sehun walked first and Kyungsoo and Junmyeon followed suit. As soon as the door closed, the Captain immediately blurted out.

**"You can't go to the festival."**

**"Why?"**

Sehun held tightly on the hilt of the sword on his hip, as if both mad and disappointed at the situation.

**"Tell me what is it, Sehun. You promised me. No secrets."**

The tall man sighed loudly before finally saying.

**"We got information this morning that there's an agent sent to assassinate you. We're still investigating who's behind it but we need to be careful."**

**"As if it's not a normal day that someone wants me dead."** Kyungsoo said bitterly

**"Kyungsoo--"**

**"Captain Oh, my family have a long list of enemies. I'll be fine."** Kyungsoo looked at his cousin with a firm decision.

**"But this one is different. He's highly skilled--"**

**"I know."**

Both men looked at him with a shocked expression.

**"Kyungsoo…What do you mean?"** Junmyeon asked but the advisor already has a name on his mind.

**"It's him, Jun. I saw him."**

Junmyeon's shoulders dropped and he looked at Sehun. Usually the advisor would immediately ask the Captain to send out all troops to find the perpetrators, but this time it's different.

**"Will he really do it?"**

**"I don't know. One way to find out."** Kyungsoo said to Junmyeon before looking at Sehun to tell the Captain of his plans.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a busy day in front of the palace.

The streets were lined with vendors selling items to people who wants to waste their wealth. Overhead you can see colorful lanterns hanged on wires connected across the street lamps. It was a foggy day and the sun is just starting to show, but the energy from the people is already at its peak. The usual boring and quiet roads are now turned to a place bustling with people excited for the festivities.

But in the midst of the crowd, there's a man who tries his best to disguise himself with the crowd.

Agent Kai moved around slowly, going through each stalls and a few times asking about the products being sold. But the small talks are just an act for him to not raise any suspicion. Because of the festival, the palace also heightened the security. There are guards roaming around, checking if everyone is in line.

Kai's eyes travelled to the stage that was set up in front of the palace gates. He asked around and the villagers said that it is where the royal family would greet them for a few minutes. The King would make a short speech before celebrating with the rest of the guests in the castle. Hence the reason why more guards are deployed upfront, not just to control the crowd but also to protect the royal family.

Kai moved closer to the stage, just enough to see the front clearly but not too close to gain the guards' attention.

As he tries to maintain small talks with random people around him, a sound of trumpets pierced through the air and silenced the crowd.

He can recognize the faces based on the file he was studying. The King walked first next to the Queen. The rest of the royals and advisers are behind them. Jongin sighed disappointedly because he could recognize all their faces.

Which means that the crown prince is nowhere to be found.

"The prince is late again? He's always late at these events…" the person next to Kai commented.

The King started his speech but Kai waited for an unfamiliar face to show up coming from the back. After a few minutes, there are a few movements from those seated in the stage and Kai saw the silhouette of the man he is waiting for days.

The crown prince sat behind the other lesser royalties, which is an unusual thing to do compared with other places he was deployed in the past. But the lack of reaction from the crowd meant that it was a normal sight for them. The villagers seems right; that the palace is hiding their crown prince from the public.

The question is why?

The King ended his speech and the rest of his entourage stood as he started to walk down the stage and inside the castle. Kai tried to mute out the cheers from the crowd as his eyes zeroed out on the prince. Next to him is a man who he knew he saw somewhere but he is unsure where. Both man moved fast and Kai could only see the man's back.

A figure that looks familiar. Kai dismissed it as his mind playing tricks to him again.

The hours went by and the crowd dispersed slowly. Night came and the agent stayed on the pub near the castle. His hand rested on a pint of beer, acting casually as he observed the security until he saw a slip from the guards.

He paid for his tab and act like a drunk man as he walked close to the castle. The guards just dismissed him with a smirk and looked elsewhere. Just as he timed, the guards changed shifts and there was a few minutes where a spot on the side entrance of the castle didn't have any visibility from the guards. 

Kai swiftly but carefully slipped inside and waited behind tall grasses, hoping that he'll finally see his target.

A few hours passed and the agent is slowly losing hope. He stood up from where he is resting when suddenly he saw a man's figure wearing the same clothes he saw earlier. He noted the silver accessories on the man's clothes, as well as the man's back profile.

It was the prince standing just a few feet away from him, alone and unguarded.

Kai looked around to check that there's no security before walking swiftly behind the prince.

"Don't move. It would be over soon." the agent whispers as his arm held the prince's shoulder while his other hand held a sharp blade on the man's neck.

All he needed to do is to put pressure on the blade to finally end the prince's life. To finally have that freedom he have always wanted.

"Took you a while to find me, Jongin." the prince said in a voice void of any fear.

Kai lowered the blade in surprise upon hearing that deep voice.

Even in a crowded place or with his eyes closed, he could recognise that voice as if it is his own.

Also, only one man knew his real name; and that man left him a long time ago.

"It was your job to kill me, right?" Kyungsoo held the man's hand and put the blade on his neck.

"Do it." The prince's hand held his' firmly.

"Is this the reason why you left me? Because you are a prince?" Kai's hand is trembling both from anger and hurt from remembering that day he woke up without his husband.

"I never wanted this life. I was forced into this just because I was born as a royalty.

So please, end this misery already." Kyungsoo pushed the blade and droplets of blood have stained the collar of his dress shirt.

A few more pressure and he could slice through the man's veins and it would be over.

"No."

Kai moved the prince's hand away with force.

"Killing you would be too kind." Kai said in a voice filled with disgust as he added.

"I'll let you suffer in this life. I'll let you live knowing that you could have restarted your life if you have chosen me."

Kai put the blade back to it's sheath and started to walk away.

"I'll watch you suffer. And once I am fully satisfied that you've wasted your life;I will return to end it." Kai added as he disappeared in the shadows.

"Then I would wait for you."

Kyungsoo whispered in an empty courtyard, hoping to see the agent again soon.


	5. Chapter 5

He thought that years of waiting for this moment could make him ready for the pain. But the man's words sliced through his heart and broke the temporary string that held it together.

Kyungsoo's knees gave up the same moment he felt a sharp pain on his chest. He is aware of the red liquid slowly dyeing the collars of his white shirt but he can't feel the pain from the wound.

"It's beyond repair now…"Kyungsoo whispers to no one as he stared into nothingness. His tears falling freely on his cheeks as he looked up on the clear night sky.

"Kyungsoo…what happened?" he heard Junmyeon's worried voice next to him and Kyungsoo knew that Sehun is just next to the advisor.

"I broke him, Jun…I broke him." the prince looked at his friend and the advisor had to take a step back from shock in seeing the emptiness on the man's eyes.

It is void of any emotions. As if the man already gave up on living.

It is the second time he saw this expression from the prince, and he wonders how many times would he see this before the man would finally break.

Junmyeon carefully kneeled next to Kyungsoo. He took out the handkerchief from his coat pocket and covered the wound on the prince's neck.

"Do you want me to ask the guards to look after him? For you to talk sense to him?" Junmyeon put pressure on the wound while his other hand held Kyungsoo's hand.

"It's too late. He won't listen now." Kyungsoo said and Junmyeon looked at the Captain.

"Don't do it Sehun. Let him go." the prince added as he rested his head on Junmyeon's shoulder.

"Soo. He clearly wants you dead. I can't just--" Sehun said in a pissed tone but Kyungsoo cut off his words.

"Do it for me, Hunnie…Please…" Kyungsoo pulled the cuffs on the Captain's uniform, stopping the man from making the call to start a manhunt for the agent.

Captain Oh let out a loud sigh and turned off his radio. "I'll let this one pass. But one wrong move from him Soo, and I'm sorry but I won't stop myself. Even if you'll beg me to."

Kyungsoo nodded and squeezed the man's hand to let him know that he is thankful for Sehun's trust on him. "Thank you."

The prince then looked at Junmyeon, "Can you help me…with the wound? We can't let anyone know what happened."

The advisor helped him stand up and assisted him to walk inside the palace. Sehun lead the two on a secret passage that is only used by the palace guards. They walked swiftly but carefully until they reached Kyungsoo's chambers.

The prince sat on the edge of his bed as Junmyeon got a damp towel from the bathroom. He placed it on his arm and grabbed the first aid kit from one of the cabinets.

When Junmyeon went back to the bedroom, he saw that Sehun already moved the chair so that it is placed in front of the prince. He looked at the man and said a quiet thanks before he sat on the chair.

He removed Kyungsoo's black coat first, then unbuttoned the front of the man's shirt. The red colour of blood on the top of the prince's chest is a stark difference from his pale skin.

The wound have stopped from bleeding already and Junmyeon used the damp towel to gently remove the blood for the man's skin. He looked closely at the cut and sighed in relief as he noticed that it's not deep.

The advisor then sterilised the wound and the prince haven't moved an inch on the whole process. He just stared at the window outside overlooking the garden, as if waiting for someone to appear behind the tall grasses.

"What's your plan now, Kyungsoo?" Junmyeon finally asked as he finished dressing the wound.

Kyungsoo looked at the advisor's eyes as he said "Do what he asked me to do."

"What is that?"

Kyungsoo looked at Junmyeon and gave the man a sad smile.

"To live."

* * *

Kai ran away from the palace until he is sure that no one could follow him. He can feel his heart racing, both from running and from the shock of learning who the crown prince is.

Kyungsoo.

His husband never gave out his last name, saying that it wouldn't matter since he plans to take his'.

He knew back then that the man he met on that vacation is not from a normal family. It was part of Kyungsoo's charm that the man didn't know what other thinks are basic knowledge. A man with a curiosity of a child.

But he never expected his husband to be a prince.

Kai stopped from his tracks and leaned on the table of a pub nearby. As his breath normalised, he went inside and ordered liquor hoping it would wash away the edginess he felt after what happened on the garden.

He downed the drink on one go and asked for another one. Kai is sitting on the bar stool as he heard the drunk conversation from table near him.

"That prince is really bratty! He can't even greet his people?!" one man said after drinking his beer.

"Yeah. I can't imagine our kids future if he would rule. Ugh." the man next to him said in a distaste.

"And he looks so soft." the other sneers. "how can a pretty boy lead us?"

They all laughed and said indecent jokes about the prince until an object flew their way and a wooden coaster is seen stuck on the wall.

The pub went quiet and everyone looked where the object came from, but the bar stool is already empty.

* * *

Kai went back to his transient home. He opened the door and is welcomed by the empty and dark room.

The agent slumped on a chair and removed the tools hidden on his clothes. He discarded his coat and top on the floor. The light from the lamp showing the traces of old scars on the man's skin as well as beads of sweat from the scorching day outside.

The last item he took out is the blade hidden on the side of his leg. The same blade he almost used to kill the crown prince.

He unsheathed it and saw the remnants of blood on the sharp side. It already dried up and the red stain seems to be taunting him.

His husband's blood.

He promised himself when the man left him on their home that he would hunt him. A part of his mind wanted to push the blade and end Kyungsoo's life.

It was what he planned. It was what he wanted.

But his hand cannot do it. His own mind failed him by letting Kyungsoo go.

Kai took a damp cloth and wiped away the blood from his blade.

"Why does it have to be you?" Kai whispers before putting back the blade to its sheath.

This is the freedom he requested. A freedom he have prayed for years.

But why does it feel like a punishment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it's a bit short but just needed to cut it here before the fun (?) starts hehe


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for those who waited long for this update. But I hope you'll continue to support this fic :)

**"Are you sure you're fine now?"** Junmyeon asked the prince as Kyungsoo sat on his desk. The bandage on his neck can't be seen beneath the man's black sweater, but the advisor knew that the wound is still there.

A wound where the pain is more than of the physical matters.

**"It's almost fully healed. I'm alright."** the prince said as he looked up to the advisor in front of him after he signed a document. The King put him in charge of the youth and charities sponsored by the crown. It is a task that is close to his heart and he is thankful for having competent people around him like Junmyeon.

**"It's not just the wound I am talking about**." Junmyeon worriedly smiled at him. Sometimes Kyungsoo wonders how could a person be too kind.

**"Duty must go on. It's all I have left."** Kyungsoo forced a smile and returned to reading the documents in front of him. The advisor said goodbye and dismissed himself as he noticed that the prince doesn't want to elaborate further what really happened that night.

A few minutes have passed before a knock could be heard on the door.

**"What is it again, Junmye--"**

The door opened and it was not the advisor, but still a familiar face that he is not expecting to see.

The prince stood up from his seat and walked towards the door to meet the visitor halfway.

**"Princess Ji Hyun, to what do I owe the pleasure?"** Kyungsoo bowed to the princess of the Nam Kingdom and reached out to kiss the back of the woman's hand.

**"My prince, is it a wrong time for me to visit? You seem busy with work…"** the princess looked at his desk where the papers have already piled up.

Prince Kyungsoo offered the woman a smile, **"You'll never a bother to me. However, I cannot remember being informed that you'll be here?"**

**"Oh…I wanted to surprise you! Also…"** the princess placed her hands to her front to let Kyungsoo see the item she is hiding in her back. **"Saw this when I travelled recently, reminded me of you."**

Princess Ji Hyun gave a box to Kyungsoo. The prince opened it and smelled the different spices coming from the small containers inside. They are the food spices that he wanted to acquire but doesn't want to bother his servants.

**"Thank you for this. I would use it well."** Kyungsoo's smile never left his face as he placed the box carefully on top of his desk.

**"Also, I do have something else to discuss with you…"** Ji Hyun said carefully as if afraid that the prince would reject his invitation.

Kyungsoo offered his right arm and spoke **"Care for a walk in the garden?"**

The princess placed her hand around Kyungsoo's arm and they walked towards the garden where they usually hold their conversations.

The weather is nice outside with the clear skies and just the right amount of sunlight. The two royals walked along the palace's maze, not caring about the stares of the guards and the whispers of the servants that saw them.

Kyungsoo patiently waited for the princess to gather her thoughts as they walked next to the green walls of the bushes.

**"I need your answer soon, my prince. My father's patience is running thin."** Ji Hyun said in almost a whisper in case someone else may be at a hearing distance.

Princess Ji Hyun is the prince's betrothed. They have known of this since they are young but they still formed friendship despite the pressure placed to them by their parents.

Since the time he met her, Kyungsoo is thankful for the Princess' patient and kind heart.

He never saw signs of ill intentions from her. She have always been supportive of his decision and never even questioned him why he ran away for a year.

The princess took what she is given and never demanded anything from the crown prince. But the years of delaying their marriage seems to slowly cause worry for his betrothed.

**"My princess, I am sorry if my inaction is becoming a burden to you. But…my decision is still the same from the beginning."** Kyungsoo stopped on his tracks and gently held the woman's hand.

**"I cannot be married to you. Not because of you, as you're an amazing woman. But I don't want to be in a commitment where we are dictated to be in."**

Princess Ji Hyun looked at their joined hands as she spoke **"Is it really hard to learn to love me, Kyungsoo?"**

The princess called him by his first name which means that her question is not for their duties, but now as a woman who fell in love with her friend.

**"I would admit that it would not be hard for my feelings for you to grow. To force myself to be with you and to choose the easy way out."** Kyungsoo reached out to remove a twig from the princess' hair as he continued.

**"However my princess, I'd rather choose to love."**

The princess looked at him and smiled defeatedly. She already knew that Kyungsoo would give her this answer before she even visited the palace, but Ji Hyun still took courage and hoped for a different outcome.

Drawing her last card, the princess took a deep breath before she spoke again.

**"Please think about it more. The King would want you to produce heirs, and I could give that to you."**

Kyungsoo dropped his hands out of surprise. He tilted his head to the side as he stared at the princess' beautiful face. He thought that his friend doesn't play the chess game of royals, but it seems that the woman already learned a few tricks.

**"You still have a way to surprise me, Ji Hyun."** Kyungsoo smiled. **"You are right though. I would need an heir someday."**

They resumed with their walk in silence until they reached the end of the maze. Kyungsoo stopped and faced Ji Hyun. He lifted the princess' hand to his lips and kissed the back of it, earning a blush from the young maiden.

**"It was nice to see you again. I would think about your offer. I hope you could wait for a bit more."**

Kyungsoo held the princess' hand with both of his hands before he released it. The princess said her goodbyes and promised to visit soon.

**"Would you really think about it?"**

He heard a man's voice on his back and chuckled lightly. **"No. At this point it is still impossible. Though it would borrow me more time.”**

Kyungsoo turned and faced Captain Oh. He looked at his watch and knew immediately why the man is sent to fetch him.

**"You should have told her the truth."**

**"And have her learn of the castle's secret? I can't, Sehun. It is a weakness to the crown so I shouldn't."**

They walked towards the tower where Kyungsoo pays a visit every month. A place where access is restricted only to those in high positions.

They walked the stairs carefully, the scent of chemicals slowly getting stronger as they reached the room on top.

Captain Oh pressed the security key and there's a beep sound before he opened the metal door. On the other side is the palace chemist who seems busy with his new formula.

**"Your highness! Just in time! I just finished brewing it for you."**

Dr. Zhang smiled at him but his lips turned a frown as he saw the captain standing next to the prince. **"Where is your cute advisor?"**

Captain Oh's eyebrow raised and Kyungsoo had to walk in front of his cousin for their safety. You don’t want to start a fight around dangerous chemicals.

**"Mr. Kim is busy with the country's important affairs. But I would send him your greeting."**

**"It's too bad. I owe him a dinner so I am hoping to invite him tonight."** Dr. Zhang said in a disappointed tone.

**"Dinner or a night with Junmyeon?"** Sehun asked angrily.

**"Both. You could always join us if you want. Just like old times."** Dr. Zhang winked and smirked playfully to which the Captain’s cheeks turned a shade of red.

**"That is too much information for me to know. Please give me the drink now."** Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at the two and opened his palm as he wait for the doctor.

Dr. Zhang gave him a vial that is still warm to the touch. Kyungsoo looked at the red liquid as he asked. **"Have you had any improvements from last month?"**

**"I minimized the foul taste, but still taste awful just to warn you. It would suppress your cycle for 3 months so you don't need to return here before that."**

Kyungsoo removed the wooden stopper and smelled the contents. **"Thank you…The cure?"**

Dr. Zhang shook his head and sighed, **"None yet, your highness. But we're still trying."**

**"Thank you for your hard work , Yixing."** Kyungsoo downed the contents in one go and he had to lean on the table as the liquid warms his body. He can tell that the dosage is stronger than his last, but he trusts that the wise doctor knew what he is doing.

**"Guess my father would still hate his useless son for the next months."** Kyungsoo chuckled bitterly at the thought of seeing his father's disappointed look.

Being an omega is considered a weakness. It is considered a disgrace to have an omega born on a royal family, much more if it's the one who would succeed the throne.

The palace precious secret is not their wealth or their defense. It is their crown prince who is also an omega.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warm bath and delicious scents.

Prince Kyungsoo went ahead as the two men seems to be in need of more time to discuss their private affairs. He is not a person who likes to meddle with his friends' lives so Kyungsoo doesn't want to inquire further what is happening with those three.

He'll just wait for Junmyeon to open up to him, though the chances would be unlikely as the advisor doesn't tend to discuss his personal life with anyone. Not even with Kyungsoo.

The sun already set as he stepped outside the tower. It would be a few minutes of walk towards the main building and Kyungsoo have all the time to waste.

Their palace is considered as one of the most beautiful out of all the Kingdoms. Thanks to the past generations who dictated that women from the royal family should be trained for arts, the landscape is filled with vibrant flowers that are well kept by the gardeners. This is also the reason why their palace is called "The Spring Palace" by the public.

But the lively title given to them is far from what is really happening within the royal family.

Kyungsoo grew up knowing how cold hearted his father is. The King never showed any affection to him and all his mistakes comes with a punishment.

The scars may have faded away, but the pain would always be a reminder for him to act in accordance to what is required of him as a crown prince.

Kyungsoo walked upstairs towards his chamber. He saw Maria walking away from the direction of his room and the young lady bowed to greet him.

**"Please call me if you need anything, Your Highness."** the servant said almost in a whisper as her body is still bent in a low bow.

**"I'm okay for the night, Maria. You may go back to your quarters and call it a night."** Kyungsoo said and the servant said thanks while trying to avoid looking at him.

Kyungsoo walked towards his room as he knew that the young lady won't leave her spot unless he is inside. As he closed the door behind him, he stopped on his spot as he smelled a familiar scent.

The prince sighed in relief as he saw the candles that his servant have lit on top of his desk. It was a scent he personally picked as it reminded him of someone.

A scent that is closest to his mate's scent.

He put out the candles and took his robe resting on a chair before going in for a bath.

Kyungsoo took his time to relax on the warm bath. He let his body be soaked on the fragrant oils and roses. He roamed his hands on his arms, trailing to his chest and stopping on his legs as he softly massages his muscles.

The medicine he drank have quickly affected his body as he doesn't feel in heat now, but there are still remnants of the cycle that the medicine can't erase completely.

His longing for his mate is still there, as well as the craving for physical intimacy.

He climbed out of the bath and wrapped himself in a robe, discarding the silk underwear for tonight as he still need to satisfy his urges.

Kyungsoo stepped outside the bathroom and sat on his bed. He was about to pull out the usual toy that he uses to pleasure himself when the scent hit him again.

This time not only does the scent filled up his nostrils, he also felt his body's temperature rise than normal.

He looked around the room and his eyes fixed on the tall dresser he owns. The force he felt and the pull towards the spot indicates only just one reason.

**"You can come out now. I know you're in there."** the prince says softly to the man hiding inside his dresser.

**"So you could still sense me. I was wondering for years how our bond was severed."** the agent said as he stepped outside the dresser, his movements not creating any sound.

**"Yes I still can. What about you, Jongin. How are you holding up**?" Kyungsoo asked worriedly.

Since the agent is his mate and Kyungsoo is supposed to be on his heat cycle, Jongin should be experiencing his rut during this time too.

**"I learned to control it over time."** Jongin said but his eyes are giving him away as they are filled with a promise of intense pleasure.

The agent moved closer to him and Kyungsoo can't stop himself from closing his eyes and breathing in the alpha's delicious scent. No amount of candles could replicate the man’s scent. The scent alone is like an aphrodisiac for Kyungsoo as he felt his insides tighten suddenly.

Jongin smirked as he knew the effect he has on Kyungsoo. But it worries him that the omega’s scent is not as strong as he could remember. He could still smell it as his senses are heightened for his mate, but he knew a normal person wouldn't be able to whiff the prince's scent.

What also bothered him are the mix of scents of alphas that he noticed before Kyungsoo took a bath. The feral side of him hated how the omega's skin would have other people's scent.

But Jongin knew that he doesn't have the right now to be possessive. They may be mates, but their relationship already ended the moment Kyungsoo left him.

The agent watched the prince as the latter have his eyes closed. The man's breathing seemed deeper that usual, which may be from the heat cycle taking over the prince's body.

Jongin reached out his right hand and placed it on Kyungsoo's cheek. The prince finally opened his eyes and his lips parted.

The agent traced the outline of the man's soft lips. It is the same as what he had on his dreams, but this time he could feel it with his own hands.

Jongin could feel how plump these lips are. How warm Kyungsoo's breath is as it tickles his thumb. He pushed it inside the prince's mouth and the omega used his tongue to lick every inch of skin he could taste.

Jongin knelt on the mattress as he moved his body closer to Kyungsoo. The prince moans as he continues to suck the alpha's thumb, his tongue going in circles as he took what is given to him.

Kyungsoo's robe fell on his arms and Jongin cursed under his breath as he saw the soft skin of his mate up close. The light from the bedside lamp illuminating the omega's pale skin, making it look ethereal.

Jongin's eyes travelled from Kyungsoo's right arm, up to the man's shoulder until it stopped on the prince's neck. There it is, his mark. The permanent mark he made the night they met.

The same night they discovered that they are mates.

Jongin leaned in and kissed the bite mark on Kyungsoo's neck. He is about to place kisses on the man's skin when the prince stopped him.

**"Don't you hate me? Why are you doing this?"** Kyungsoo's voice sounded hurt but he is right, Jongin shouldn't be doing this.

**"You need your mate, and I also need mine. Do you think a toy could satisfy you?"** Jongin looked at the open drawer in distaste as he saw the thing that Kyungsoo may have been using as a replacement.

**"W-we can't…I can't do it…"** Kyungsoo stutters and Jongin could feel the man's fear from their bond.

**"Why? What's wrong?"**

**"I can't have your scent in me. The king would smell it."**

Jongin moved away from the prince. Kyungsoo is right again and Jongin curses at himself that he forgot that he is not here to romance the prince. He is here to kill him.

But his body's needs are clouding his judgement. It's been a long time since he is with his mate, and Jongin doesn't know until when he could control his urges.

**"But…we could still help each other…"** the prince's voice woke Jongin from his own thoughts.

The agent watched as Kyungsoo opened his robe, exposing his nakedness to Jongin. It surprised him more when the prince spread his legs for him to see the man's hole glistening with his own juices.

Kyungsoo is wet and ready for him. But the only thing Jongin could do is to touch him.

Jongin positioned himself between Kyungsoo's legs. He spread the man's ass cheeks to see clearly the gaping hole that is ready to be taken. The agent spread the man's juices on his fingers and let Kyungsoo see how wet he is just from a kiss on the neck.

**"P-please…"** the omega begs as he watched Jongin took his time looking at his body. But Kyungsoo's body needed it now. He needed his alpha.

Jongin smirks before thrusting a finger inside. Kyungsoo let out a soft moan as he felt his insides closing in on Jongin's finger. The agent moved his hand faster, pushing deeper inside Kyungsoo before putting another finger inside.

The prince's back arched from the pleasure and Jongin watched Kyungsoo's face be filled with ecstasy. It made the agent excited as he thrust his fingers fast.

Another finger is added inside Kyungsoo's hole making the prince curse sensual words that should be a taboo for royals.

But Jongin made him feel things that a toy couldn't give him. The alpha teases him by changing his paces, slowing down when Kyungsoo is on the brink of his climax.

Kyungsoo pulled the bedsheets and his mouth bites on his robe as he fought the urge to scream when Jongin found his spot. He opened his eyes and watch as the alpha took him with his hand. Their eyes met and Jongin's breathing became labored as the alpha could feel his cock twitching beneath his clothes.

Jongin freed his shaft from his pants and Kyungsoo's eyes widen as he saw the pre cum leaking on the tip of the man's cock.

He had to lick his lip as he fought the urge to beg the alpha for him to suck the thick meat with his mouth.

Jongin's fingers continues to hit his pleasure spot and Kyungsoo had to hold the man's arm as he found his release. His hot liquid gushed out on his stomach as his body went in spasm.

**"Open your mouth** ." Jongin orders and the omega followed by opening his mouth wide. Jongin towered above him and pointed the tip of his huge cock on Kyungsoo's mouth. A few pumps after, Jongin curses **"Suck it, Kyungsoo."**

The prince closed his lips on the tip of the man's shaft and Jongin thrusted until the tip hits the roof of Kyungsoo’s mouth, fucking him fast. The agent cursed under his breath before Kyungsoo could feel the hot liquid gushing out inside his mouth, filling his throat.

The alpha still tasted delicious just like how Kyungsoo could remember. The omega swallowed all of Jongin's cum before his body went into a state of slumber.

Kyungsoo woke up in the middle of the night and noticed that his robe is now fastened with the tie in front. His body is also cleaned from any traces of what happened earlier.

The only indication of the agent's visit is the ruffled bed and the after taste of the alpha's cum inside his mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night and A loyal companion

A week had passed since that night where old flames have seem to rekindle; and every night since then, the prince and the agent have shared their nights on the former's chambers.  
  
**"Jongin…I-I'm almost….ahh"**  
  
Kyungsoo's body went on spasms as he felt the first wave of pleasure taking over his body. The man hovering above him pushed him on the edge as Jongin quicken the pace of his fingers digging inside the prince's wet entrance. His other hand wrapped on their shafts, rubbing and pumping at the same pace.  
  
**"Release it with me, Kyungsoo."**  
  
Jongin's sensual voice saying his name is all it took for the prince to succumb to pleasure. Kyungsoo's hands clung on to Jongin's back and his teeth sunk into the agent's skin as he found his release. Hot liquid coated their shafts and dripped on Jongin's hand as they came at the same time.   
  
Kyungsoo stared at Jongin's face while breathing heavily after an hour of another steamy session. He cupped the man's cheek with his hand and caressed it softly. Jongin stared back at him and leaned in to his touch. The agent rested his forehead to Kyungsoo's own while fighting the urge to kiss his mate.   
  
They both knew that they are playing with a risky game that would never end well; and a single kiss could make them regret it even more.  
  
**"This is the last night, Jongin."** Kyungsoo said in a serious tone but the man on top of him just chuckled.  
  
**"You said that last night but here I am on top of you again."** Jongin nuzzled at Kyungsoo's neck to take in his mate's scent. He would always do this after their sessions as the omega's scent is stronger; how he badly misses their scent being mixed in the air.   
  
If only the man would stop drinking whatever medicine he took, it would have been like old times. But that is too much to ask from his ex-husband.  
  
**"I'm serious, Jongin. They might notice your scent on me…and I'm not in heat now…"**  
  
Kyungsoo have hands resting on Jongin's shoulder when suddenly the agent pulled away from him and stood up.  
  
**"What's wrong with having my scent? You have other alpha's scent on you."** Jongin said as he got some towels and wiped off their mixed cum on his body.  
  
**"Yours is different…and I'm scared that he'll recognise your scent."** Kyungsoo looked up at the alpha with a bit of awe as he watched Jongin clean the mess they made. The agent's body is still as toned as he was years ago; just with new scars that may be from jobs he took after they separated.  
  
**"Oh really? Or you're just done using me?"** the agent started dressing up and Kyungsoo sat on the bed with a frown on his face.  
  
**"It's not like that…Jongin…"** he tried to reach out his hand but the agent moved fast. Jongin is already dressed and ready to leave in a minute.  
  
**"It was a nice week, Kyungsoo. My task here is done. See you around."**  
  
He didn't even let the prince explain as Jongin climbed out of the window and disappeared in the night. Kyungsoo was left standing naked in his room, stunned at what just happened.  
  
 **"I missed you…"**  
  
The prince uttered the words into the night, hoping that the cold wind would relay the words he have been scared of saying. 

As these words would only cause more pain and longing. A reminder that they can’t be together at the situation they are in at the moment.

* * *

  
  
The next day turned out normal as Kyungsoo became busy with reading suggestions and plans for the new housing to be built for the city's funded orphanage. He made sure that he would try to read everyone's requests and weigh in what is feasible and required for the project.  
  
The tried to get everyone's response, from the staff up to the orphans as well as the public's views. He made sure to let the people know that no idea would be laughed at.  
  
The prince smiled at one letter from a child requesting for a library with "many many books" as per what the child wrote. It seems that the current building that they have didn't offered this. Kyungsoo put the paper on the bin of valid suggestions and made sure to write it down on his notes.  
  
Halfway through the pile of letters, he heard a loud knock on the door of his office. The prince called out for the person to step inside while his eyes are still locked on the papers he is holding.  
  
**"Why is your office a mess every time I am here?"** Kyungsoo looked up to his cousin to see the captain picking up papers scattered on the floor. A funny sight knowing that Sehun is highly adored by his troops.   
  
**"That's because I am working, idiot."** Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as he continue with his work. He is already used with his cousin’s scolding as the captain is quite a neat freak.  
  
**"You can work and be neat at the same time. Like Ju---"** Sehun stopped his words but it already slipped enough for Kyungsoo to understand who he meant.  
  
**"Looks like someone is a regular at my advisor's office."** Kyungsoo looked up smirking as Sehun placed the papers on his desk.  
  
**"I'm doing my rounds there daily. Of course I would be seeing his office."** Sehun stood straight and folded his arms in front of his chest with seriousness on his eyes.  
  
**"And why would the captain of the guards be making rounds?"** Kyungsoo rested his head on this hand and smirked at his cousin. They both knew that Kyungsoo is right though his cousin would never on his life admit it.   
  
**"Enough about my personal life. The King have requested your presence."**  
  
**"What? Why?"** It was the prince's turn to be serious as it is unusual for the King to ask for his presence.  
  
It may either be matters that would harm the crown, or he would be scolded for what he did. Which is why he can feel cold sweats forming on his forehead as he have been cautious these past days…except for his secret meetings with the agent.  
  
**"He doesn't look mad. So you're safe…I think?"** Captain Oh said as they walked the hallways of the palace.   
  
**"Sehun, the last time he called me was from declining Princess Ji Hyun's offer to visit their palace. I could still feel his palm on my cheek up to this day."** Kyungsoo shook his head and tried to control his anxiety but it seems that his cousin have already noticed it.   
  
**"He looks calm when he asked for you plus he is not feeling well these past days."** Sehun looked around before continuing. **"And if it's about your lover boy going in and out of the palace every night that you're anxious of. Don't worry. I have it under wraps."**  
  
Kyungsoo stopped from his tracks as they are nearing the King's reception room.  
  
**"Sehun…Please don't do anything to him."** he knew Sehun wouldn't do it but he wants reassurance from his cousin.   
  
**"If I would want to harm him, I would have done it the first time he set foot again on the palace. That husband of yours is not that careful, you know."**  
  
**"He's not my husband…not anymore."**  
  
The captain laughed as the prince uttered the words. **"Based on what you're doing every night, that is not what exes do."**  
  
Kyungsoo blushed and slapped Sehun's arm making the latter laugh more at the confirmation of the reports he have been receiving.   
  
**"Just be careful please?"** Sehun's voice sounded genuinely worried for him and it made Kyungsoo smile.  
  
**"I am. Last night was the last of it so no need to be worried about me"**  
  
Sehun just nodded and suddenly pulled him to a hug.   
  
**"What is this? I don't see you as a warm person."** Kyungsoo chuckles as he felt his cousin's arms around him.  
  
**"You need to mask his scent. It is faint but it's still there. Let's just hope that His Majesty wouldn't notice it."**  
  
Kyungsoo nodded and let Sehun hug him for a few minutes before the captain finally pulled away from the hug as they were about to step inside the room.  
  
What Kyungsoo didn't saw is Captain Oh's smirk forming as they hugged, his eyes focused on a certain spot on a tree just outside the castle's walls.   
  
A smirk meant to mock and challenge a certain someone doing his surveillance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me trying to be back on track...i guess? haha. hope you liked it.


End file.
